The Ovarian Cancer National Alliance (the Alliance) is a survivor-led, national organization that brings together ovarian cancer activists, women's health advocates, health care providers and researchers in the battle against ovarian cancer. The Alliance's Ninth Annual Conference will be held September 6 - September 9, 2006 at the Omni Shoreham Hotel in Washington, DC. Over 350 participants, representing more than half of the states, are expected to attend. The majority will be ovarian cancer survivors, family members, community activists and health care professionals. All are motivated by a desire to learn more about the new developments in ovarian cancer research and treatments, and a commitment to fight for more resources to battle this disease. The three and a half day conference emphasizes five tracks important to individual survivors and t the national ovarian cancer awareness movement: medical/clinical, public education and awareness, survivorship, policy and advocacy, and constituency building. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the Alliance's 2006 annual conference is twofold: first, to strengthen the capacity of participating organizations and individuals to carry out public education and advocacy activities in their own communities; and second to empower women with ovarian cancer (both newly diagnosed, recurrent, and long term survivors) to be fully informed as to how best to partner with their physicians to insure their own survival and quality of life. Through presentations and workshops on the latest developments in research, key survivorship issues, and model education and organizing programs, participants will develop strategies to fight this disease at the local, state and national level and enhance their ability to focus the attention of public health officials, health care professionals, public policy makers and the media on ovarian cancer. As a result, growing numbers of women and health care providers across the country will be better able to monitor women at heightened risk, recognize the disease in early stages, refer women for optimum care, address disparities in treatment in underserved populations and advocate for more research - all critical components of improving women's survival from ovarian cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]